


let's pretend this isn't sin

by nahmooste



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, college AU fic, definitely angsty, don't say i don't try new target audiences, i mentioned mustafa yes, njpw/wwe, potential one shot futures, potentially smutty, this will grow, wrasslers in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahmooste/pseuds/nahmooste
Summary: college au fic-Turns out Kazu's got feelings for exchange student and local knife extarodinaire Jay White. Things are about to get... interesting, to say the least.





	let's pretend this isn't sin

Kazuchika's never been one to feel too deep. He knows he has problems--he can't let go of the past and he's always two steps from a punch in the face, and somewhere in there, he knows he needs constant positive affirmation like every other 'millennial' does.

 

Kazuchika is also very aware of the crush he has for the walking teenage goth dirtbag that Jay White is. There's no denying it, no matter how many people he's tried sleeping with. Neither man nor woman measures up to the little butterflies that sprout from his stuttery heart every time he thinks of the foreign exchange student, and no amount of jacking off gets him any less needy.

 

He's pretty sure that ten years ago, when emo-goth-boys were a thing of beauty and mystery, Jay White would have been in his prime. But emo-goth-boy Jay White doesn't wear eyeliner or have his ears stretched, even if he lives up to every other stereotype (black clothes included).

 

Kazuchika knows he shouldn't be feeling _some kinda way_ about the local knife pervert, but, really, who's he kidding? Of course he has feelings for the local knife pervert.

 

Jay White has clawed himself from obscurity. He wasn't even a blip on Kazu's radar until he returned for a second year of the exchange program, and then all muscly and several kinds of what-the-fucks later, Kazu can't look at anyone else.

 

A knife fell out of his bag once, a switchbalde that could have done serious damage in the right person's hands, but looked entirely too big to fit into Jay's. When he looks again some days later, he's wondered why he thought Jay's hands were so small in the first place. He'd like to feel them against his skin, blunt nails dragging down his back, thumb pressing into his hip… he snaps himself from that thought before he's dragged in by it.

 

They're both part of the track team. Kazuchika runs because that's what he's good at, and Jay throws javelins, because, well, sharp objects, right?

 

It means they overlap more often than not. Even after a long day of learning completely separate things, they still train. Kazu finds himself on the campus oval at 8PM, timing himself again and again, and watching the only other person around-- which happens to be Jay-- during his rests. They don't disturb each other. Don't say a word. They practice in stony silence and nod in acknowledgement if they just so happen to pass, and apart from a few pleasantries here and there, Kazu's never really spoken to this man before.

 

Technically, all things considered, he shouldn't even know Jay's name (a sneaky suss at the school records helped him otherwise, but he'll never tell anyone that).

 

Thing is, Kazu isn't the only one who notices this newfound crush he has on the foreign exchange student. Captain of the baseball team Tetsuya Naito teases him every chance he gets, the fucker, and so does his little pose of anti-authority hooligans. Now-graduated Shinsuke Nakamura asks him what he's waiting for every time they go to dinner together, and buff-drama enthusiast and LGBTQI+ advocate Kenny Omega has cornered him with questions too frequently to be coincidental. Even the student rep for some peacekeeping council, Mustafa, he thinks, has asked him if he's "doing okay", which means that _something_ he's doing is fairly fucking obvious.

 

Obvious to everyone who isn't Jay White, because Jay White is oblivious to it all. At least, he thinks.

 

Kazu's not one for feeling too deep, or feeling at all. But local knife pervert Jay White? He's the exception, and Kazuchika's almost afraid that he seems to be okay with it.

 

It's a realisation he's come too not entirely quick. They're one week out from summer break and Kazu knows that there's a possibility Jay might be going home after, but he won't know until the guy just… _doesn't_ show up for training.

 

He stares up at his cracked ceiling and huffs out a sigh. One of his arms is curled behind the back of his head, fingers of his other hand tapping a rhythm against his bare chest. If he stares hard enough, he can make out little patterns. It's too hot to be here.

 

When he glances at his phone, the time reads two in the morning. He's not got a class tomorrow, thankfully, but Kazu knows he's not gonna get much sleep tonight. He contemplates tugging one out. Breaking into the campus swimming pool. Doing a couple laps of the oval. Nothing really appeals to him all that much, but the thought that he might cross paths with Jay is too tempting of an opportunity to pass up.

 

Grabbing a top and changing into some shorts, Kazuchika finds himself on the campus streets completely alone. He's got his phone in one pocket and headphones in the other, but knows he won't be needing either.

 

He can't fucking believe his luck when he gets to the oval and it's still lit up. He's completely alone, though; there's no one on the field and there's no one sitting in the bleachers, and Kazu turns around himself just once before shrugging and saying "fuck it". Stripping from his already sweaty shirt, Kazu tucks half of it past the waist line of his shorts, and then he just… runs.

 

It's nothing he hasn't done before. He's been on this track alone, and he's been here later. He's ran in this heat.  But this atmosphere is so different, and something unsettles his skin as he moves.

 

He glances over his shoulder again.

 

There, sitting in the bleachers and the moonlight like some beautiful poetic disaster come to life, is Jay White.

 

He trips over his own feet.

 

_What the fuck…_

 

Chucking his hands on his hips, Kazu walks back to the starting point and tilts his head at the exchange student now that they're closer. There's no doubt in his mind that Jay's been watching him, and he doesn't even know how long he's been running for.

 

"Training late?" Kazu calls out to the guy.

 

The exchange student stands and closes the distance remaining between them. He's wearing a tank top that does very little to convince Kazu to stop staring at his arms, and he realises very quickly how powerless he is right now, because _fuck_.

 

"Just couldn't sleep. Have a feeling you're in the same boat, hey?"

 

Kazu nods at him.

 

He's got daddy issues and five different words to describe his superiority complex, but Kazuchika has no fucking idea what he's about to walk into and he's feeling some kinda way about it. He also notices the way that Jay's eyes have trouble staying above his face. Kazu makes a show of locking his hands behind his head, knows his torso is glistening with sweat. He doesn't know whether Jay swings that way, but he knows Jay might swing _his_ way.

 

"You're around a lot," Jay comments, tilting his head. "Always training when I am… are you following me?"

 

Kazu can't keep the smirk from his mouth. "As tempting as it is to say yes, I can't say I spend my time following mysterious boys around."

 

Jay's gaze is fucking _magnetic_. Everything about him is. Kazuchika chews on his bottom lip and lowers his arms. For once he doesn't know what to say, but Jay White seems too busy fucking him with his eyes to care (there's a slight possibility that Kazu is reading that look wrong, but an ego boost is an ego boost).

 

"What are you doing out here then?" Jay asks him.  
  
"It's too hot to sleep."  
  
"Yes, too hot, but not too hot to run."

 

Kazu flashes a sheepish grin. His nerve endings are on fire.

 

"Have you ever run with a mask before?"

 

The question catches him off guard, frown forming on his face, and the corner of Jay's mouth curves. "Mask?"

 

"I'll show you."

 

Kazuchika follows him back out onto the track and watches with cautious eyes as Jay fumbles around in his duffle bag. He's half expecting a knife to drop out and almost chokes on air when he sees an actual mask. It's red and leather, with four mesh-covered holes in a square where he assumes the mouth lines up with.

 

Jay holds out the red mask, eyes burning and lips parted, and Kazuchika thinks he's got no control over his body when he takes the apparatus from the exchange student. He inspects it for a moment and then glances back to Jay. "What's this supposed to do?"  
  
"It restricts your breathing," he says, voice soft and siren-like. "Makes it difficult to pull air into your lungs. Can't run when you're suffocating, can you?"

 

Kazu sees red for a moment.

 

"So why use it?"

 

"Control how fast you breathe, control how fast you run. It's… an experience."

 

Kazuchika stares at Jay for a moment longer before glancing back down at the mask. Before he can talk himself out of it, he straps the thing over his nose and mouth, immediately trying to pull a breath in. It's like he almost staggers back a little with the effort it takes, and from the peripherals of his vision, he can see the sinful grin tug at Jay's lips.

 

"Hard, isn't it?"

 

It's kinky, Kazuchika thinks, until he realises that this could potentially change the way he trains.

 

"Go on, then--run."

 

He listens to the New Zealander and breaks into a slow jog, running a paced two hundred and then, daring himself, sprinting back. Jay's right--it's very close to being too difficult to breathe in. He's straining against the mask to pull air in and by the time he reaches Jay, he's lightheaded and about to collapse.

 

When Jay goes to say something, Kazu holds a finger up to stop him. He's slumped over on his knees and takes a quick second to regain himself and slow his breathing, and then he does it again.

 

He can feel Jay's eyes staring a hole in his back, and another one in his torso as he retraces his steps for the second time.

 

He doesn't hesitate to rip the thing off his face when he stops, and Jay huffs out a dark laugh at him. "Not what you were expecting, was it?"

 

As Kazu looks at Jay, out of breath and hornier than he's been in months, he realises how fucking deep these feelings are. He wants to vomit.


End file.
